1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mold-conveying device for an plastic blow-molding machines, particularly to one matching with a plastic blow-molding machines for producing plastic products formed integral with labels in a mold, and for this purpose, the shaping mold of the plastic blow-molding machines is divided into a main mold and an auxiliary mold combined together. The mold conveying device positioned at the lower front side of the plastic blow-molding machines is composed of a machine base and an auxiliary mold base. The auxiliary mold base is provided with a transmitting device for driving the auxiliary mold base to move rightward and leftward, having the lower mold of the shaping mold located on the topside. A power member is provided under the auxiliary mold base for raising and lowering the auxiliary mold base to carry out mold conveying in accordance with the blow-molding and molding movements of the injection molding machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional plastic blow-molding machines, as shown in FIG. 2, is provided with a shaping mold 1 at the lower front side. The shaping mold 1 is provided with a mold base 10, which is composed of a left and a right mold wall 100 for respectively fixing a left and a right mold block 11 of the shaping mold 1, as shown in FIG. 1. By so designing, it is difficult to produce a plastic product formed integral with a label in the shaping mold 1 of the conventional plastic blow-molding machines because the label has to be deposited in the shaping mold 1 in advance so that the plastic product can be formed integral with the label in the shaping mold 1. However, referring to in FIG. 1, when the left and the right mold block 11 of the shaping mold 1 are opened, the lower hollowed space will make the label impossible to be kept steady in the cavity 12 of the shaping mold 1 before the left and the right mold block 11 are closed, and hence the label and the plastic product cannot be formed integral in the shaping mold 1, thus bringing about hindrance in employing the conventional plastic blow-molding machines for producing plastic products formed integral with labels in the shaping mold 1.
To solve the above-mentioned problem of the conventional plastic blow-molding machines, the shaping mold of an plastic blow-molding machines in the present invention is provided with an upper and a lower mold block combined together, and the upper mold block is composed of a left and a right small mold block, while the lower mold block is formed integrally. Thus, labels can be kept steady in the cavity of the shaping mold of the plastic blow-molding machines, and by means of the mold-conveying device of the plastic blow-molding machines and by using blow-molding technique, the plastic product formed integral with the label can be produced in the shaping mold.